housezaumtorfandomcom-20200214-history
Underdark Ranger
Underdark Rangers are stealthy drow who specialise in tracking slaves and drow enemies through the underdark, to destroy them from behind, stealthily. Adventure: Underdark rangers normally adventure in the underdark as a service to Lolth, or to bring back slaves for the drow cities. Afew drow who turn from the drow path become Underdark Rangers to track down and slay drow slavers, and to generally cause the drow greif (usually in the survace of arachne). Characteristics: Chaotic Evil Underdark Rangers care nothing of the suffering of others, wishing only to cause pain and suffering, and to prove their worth. Chaotic good Underdark Rangers wish to remove the prejudice upon them, and wish to destroy those that forged the renown of the drow. Both are stealthy characters, always on the alert. It is very difficult indeed to sneak up on a Ranger, though it is not impossible... Religion: Most Underdark Rangers worship Lolth. The few that don't are rebel drow who worship Arachne. Background: Underdark Rangers where origionally rangers who worked as slavers to track down creatures to make slaves. Some then adapted their fighting stile to track creatures around the Underdark. These passed on their art to any who wished to learn the art of tracking in the Underdark. Races: Drow are the only race that become Underdark Rangers, therefore they are the only race that can become them. Other Classes: Amongst clerics they are just useful resorses who wish to prove their worth to Lolth. To other classes they are not to be trusted, for drow are known to kinslay... Role: Underdark Rangers are the scouts of an underdark adventuring party, scouting ahead of the group and tracking...enemies Class Progression Underdark Rangers have the following game statistics: Abilities: Alignment: CE, NE, CN Starting Age: 35-40 Starting Gold: 2d10 x 4 gp http://www.dandwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Underdark_Ranger_(3.5e_Class)&action=edit&section=3 edit Class Features All of the following are class features of the Underdark Ranger: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: . The Underdark Ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light armour and shields (except tower shields). Favoured Enemy (Ex): The Underdark Ranger has favoured enemies just as Rangers do (see the Ranger class for details. However, the underdark ranger chooses favoured enemies from table: Ranger Favoured Enemies. You may also choose specific favoured enemies from this list: Chitine, Deep Imaskari, Drow, Duergar, Gloaming, Grimlock, Kuo-Toa, Slyth, Svirfneblin, Derro, Mind Flayer, Minotaur, Orog, Quaggoth, Tanarukk and Troglodyte. The normal favoured enemies do not include creators from the above list (Humanoid (Elf) does not include Drow). Specific favoured enemies grant the Underdark Ranger double the normal bonus that the Underdark Ranger would get from a non-specific favoured enemy (chosen from the table: Ranger Favoured Enemies). Underdark Track (Ex): THe underdark Ranger has the Track feat. She gains a +2 Competence bonus for tracking in the Underdark (or other cavern complex, etc), and a -2 Competence penalty for tracking elsewhere. Spider Empathy (Ex): The underdark ranger treat spiders (including Monstrous Spiders) as Animals for the purposes of Animal Handling. Combat Style (Ex): The Underdark Ranger can have combat styles just as a Ranger can, treating Underdark Ranger levels as Ranger levels for the purposes of combat styles. Spider Companion (Ex): An Underdark Ranger may have an animal companion just as a Ranger would (counting Underdark Ranger levels for the purposes of animal companions). However, this Animal Companion MUST be a Medium Monstrous Spider (However the spider's Hit Dice are still restricted by the underdark ranger's level). Otherwise this companion identical to an ordinary ranger's animal companion. Improved Combat Style (Ex): At 6th level, the Underdark Ranger gets an Improved Combat Style as a Ranger of the same class level does. Cavern Stride (Ex): At 7thb Level, an Underdark Ranger may move at full speed through rocky areas (ignoring damage taken from sharp rocks etc.) as if it was open ground. This does not include areas magically enchanted to impede movement. Swift Tracker: At 8th level, an Underdark Ranger gains the Swift Tracker ability as a ranger of the same class level does. Evasion (Ex): At 9th level an Underdark Ranger gains the Evaision ability as a Ranger of the same class level does. Combat Style Mastery (Ex): At 11th level, an Underdark Ranger gains the Combat Style Mastery as a Ranger of the same Level does. Cavern Camoflage (Ex): At 13th level, an Underdark Ranger can hide in natural underdark terrain, gaining a +2 Competence bonus to his Hide skill checks when hiding in such an area. Hide in plain Sight: At 17th Level, the Underdark Ranger gets the Hide in plain sight ability just as a Ranger of the same class level.